edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Apprentice Gods
An Apprentice God is a person in My Classmate is a God who has received an object with a world inside wich is theirs the moment they touch it. It is unknown why they are given the world, just the requirements: You must love thy neighbor, and be a generally good person. Mike His world is inside a book, and is a world of peace. A world just like the one he's living in, but there's simply no wars, and everybody are nice to eachother. Everything works perfectly fine for some reason, there's no hate, no depression, nothing such at all. Mike can see exactly what happens in his book in holographic video and text. He soon discovers that he can control people and objects inside the book by writing about it in the book as well. Karla Her world is inside a ring, and is a world of games. Her world basically looks like TRON, but with countless sweets and arcades. Inspired by the games she loves, there's references to Nintendo, Sega, Sony and many more. Karla can transform her ring into a controller to control several virtual objects in the real world. She could have holographics knight attack her enemy. Tobias His world is inside a snowglobe, and is a world of equivalence. Systems, rules and world piece are things that Tobias had in mind when creating his world. Generally, there's no difference between genders, age or ethnic background, everybody shares everything with eachother and there is but one country. There are no wars, and everybody can just be. Tobias can use telepathy through his object, and receive and send messages as if it was a cellphone through it. Also, since it used to be a snowglobe, you can fill it with several things wich will affect the world. If he puts a carrot inside the globe he would poke his citizen with a giant carrot. Hannes His world is inside a cellphone, and is a world of epic adventures. Castles, fortresses, dragons and slimes, Hannes' world is like an rpg adventure just waiting to be discovered. Ii's a world he created to escape the reality of being bullied, and is the world he wish he was born to. His cellphone can turn into any item in his posession from his inventory in the world. It can due to that turn into a sword, a shield or a mace. Robin Robin's world is inside a deck of cards, and is a world of silence. Long and beautiful fields of flowers, and many serene green forests with hot springs and waterfalls. Robin's world is one of nature, animals, and plants. People living in her world are close to the nature, loving every minute of it. The deck of cards has 8 suits, and each represents either Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Drought, Moisture, Heat or Cold. With these, he/she can change the weather according to the value of his/her cards. Vivianne Her world is inside a necklace, and is a world of beauty. Huge white princess castles, large lakes that sparkle and a beautiful romantic sunset, that is what inspired her while making her world. What matters is not the beauty on the outside, it is the beauty of the inside, wich reflected into a very romantic world. Her world records all worlds in a close proximity to hers, and it can also record worlds via IP. Through this, she can travel to other people's world through the different castles in her world, each representing another world. Category:My Classmate is a God